


The Layover

by LaEmperatrizMariana



Series: The Breastforce Doesn't Work that Way. [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/LaEmperatrizMariana
Summary: This was intended as an intermission of sorts since "The Sovereigns of the Republic" became raunchy. I wanted more cute backstory/exposition but not in an explicit fanfic. Except that didn't happen. Oops. XPI'll tag this later, when I'm done. It's essentially filler for a convoluted storyline that only I care about.





	1. Business as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as an intermission of sorts since "The Sovereigns of the Republic" became raunchy. I wanted more cute backstory/exposition but not in an explicit fanfic. Except that didn't happen. Oops. XP
> 
> I'll tag this later, when I'm done. It's essentially filler for a convoluted storyline that only I care about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Destrons go to meet a pair of mercenaries they were expecting to do business with.

Deathsaurus was sitting on his new Emperor of Destruction throne, struggling to get comfortable. The seat was too hard and was a bit too small for his big aft. In the end, he decided to knock it over and made the back of the throne his seat as he tried to curl up in it in his beast mode. It was slightly more comfortable.

Just then, Esmeral entered the room and decided to transform to her beast mode too, for no reason other than she saw her husband like that. Approaching him she said, “Aww…you miss my old ship…don’t you?” She leaned in closer and affectionately licked his face.

“And you don’t?” he asked.

“Nope,” she replied, “it’s mostly because of the bad memories I have associated with it. The theft, escaping Caminus, and being betrayed by someone I thought I could trust. You know, the old baggage that doesn’t keep me up at night anymore. This new ship feels like a fresh start from all of that. It probably explains why I’ve been sleeping better too.”

Deathsaurus narrowed his eyes. “I see…Personally, I’m not used to this ‘modern’ design the ship has. Everything is so minimalist and flat. Even the keyboards are flat, and I can’t even feel the bumps on those two letters. Touchscreen this, touchscreen that…everything practically vulnerable to scratching. I hate it. I don’t think I can replace them with normal, old-fashioned keyboards because the connections are different.”

“Once our finances are restored, we can redecorate this ship in a way you like,” said Esmeral, “speaking of finances, Hellbat and I tried to re-calculate our budget to reimburse the lost merchandise.” Esmeral lifted her wing and pulled out her datapad with her beak, showing it to her husband.

Deathsaurus read over the budget and growled. Hellbat and Esmeral had done everything right, he was just angry at the massive loss caused by their old ship, the Thunder Arrow, blowing up unexpectedly. (Fortunately, no one was hurt.) “This is like rubbing salt in my wounds. Those Autobots ruined my empire.”

“But we’re rebuilding,” said Esmeral, “we have more connections now than when we first started. It’s going to take some time for things to go back to how they were. Our empire will come back stronger than ever, you’ll see.”

Deathsaurus sighed, he knew his wife was probably right, but her encouragement wasn’t helping. After giving his approval, Esmeral left to plan her meeting with the others. Still in her alt-mode she made her way to the navigation room where Lyzack was tuning the com-links. She had finished sooner than anticipated because the new devices were very easy to use. The one she had left for last was Hellbat’s com-link. His ears were too sensitive that his had to be custom-tuned to a completely different frequency.

Next to Lyzack was Solon, Esmeral’s and Deathsaurus’ adopted son who was with Guyhawk at the time of the explosion. (Mostly because Guyhawk didn’t like to complain around him and he almost always complained about everything.) Lyzack had been teaching Solon how to use his new com-link. The techno-organic boy was quick to figure out the new device that the first thing he tried to do was download a popular game about cubes that sparklings liked to play. Currently, he was waiting for the download to complete while watching Lyzack work.

Lyzack heard Esmeral approach and her ears quickly swiveled to towards the door. Solon noticed Lyzack’s ears moved and looked at the door. Esmeral tapped on it with her beak, “It’s me.”

Without looking up Lyzack said, “Come in, it’s just closed.”

Esmeral stood on her hindlegs and got the door opened with her front paws. Normally, Lyzack would rush to open the door but obviously she was still very busy. Solon’s face lit up with excitement when he saw his mother. Esmeral stretched and then closed the door with her tail. Esmeral spoke, “It’s good to see that someone is happy today. How’s it going?”

Lyzack blinked, since Esmeral usually wasn't the casual type. However, she did appear more relaxed than usual which was a relief to Lyzack, who worried about her. “I'm doing well.”

“Me too,” said Solon.

“That's wonderful,” said Esmeral. “Just so you'd know, we're close to paying off all the damaged merchandise. I'm relieved that all the clients have taken the news well, though I know they're disappointed that we couldn't deliver.”

Lyzack immediately dropped what she was doing and darted to her station. They were receiving a call from another ship but she managed to answer it before it began to ring. (She had been working in communications for so long, she knew moments before they'd receive a call. The phone system emitted a faint but distinct hum which she heard.)

"Good morning, this the reception desk, how may I help you?" she answered.

"Sister Zack," replied the voice, "it's me, Blue Bacchus. We've attained the goods the Emperor has wanted. We are stationed in Helex, near the southern border."

Esmeral transformed and gestured to Lyzack to hand over the phone. Lyzack gave the phone to Esmeral, who took it off speaker and replied, "Good morning Blue Bacchus. That's great! Please give me the exact coordinates so we could jump there." She typed in the coordinates to the ship's navigation system. "Yes, I promise to explain everything once we get there. Goodbye."

After hanging up, Esmeral spoke into the speaker. "Fasten your seat-belts, soon we'll be jumping to Helex. Blue Bacchus and Black Shadow have acquired the missiles. We will jump in about 5 minutes." Esmeral activated the auto-pilot and took a seat, fastening her seat-belt.

Lyzack transformed and let Solon climb into her cockpit so he could fasten his seat-belt. When he was secure, she pressed a button on her worktable which lowered her work-space, covering it up with protective paneling.

Unfortunately, Deathsaurus was too distracted by his hatred of the Warworld that he didn't realize they were about to jump, until it was too late. Thinking fast, he sat on the ground in his robot-mode and began to meditate. (To him, this is somehow faster than running to his closest chair and strapping on. It was a technique he had learned in his youth and routinely practiced.)

Once the counter hit zero, the Warworld jumped and teleported to Helex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this in my drafts since January (then reposted it 7 of February) because I had block and got distracted with an attempted collab which likely will never see the light of day. (I don't think the other person was interested, otherwise they would've told me something about it within hours of me sending the message. Like telling me they'd read it later, but it's been more than 24 hours and I'm not going to remind them. As far as I'm concerned, that project is dead for now.) So because of that, I'm trying my best to channel my creativity and focus on this filler story instead. X3
> 
> I will see if I can go back and add indentations. I can't be bothered right now.


	2. The Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathsaurus has a chat with Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus.

Since none of the Destrons had never jumped before, it was a disorienting ordeal. In fact, several of the Dinoforce members had gotten sick but were otherwise unharmed.

After recovering from her own disorientation, Esmeral went to check on her husband. She worried that he might've gotten hurt since he wasn't used to the Warworld and didn't find the seat-belt. Instead, she found him levitating in the middle of the throne room. He was in a stuporous trance; channeling all his energy to maintain perfect equilibrium. She got closer, only to feel her knees buckling and getting whisked off her feet. Fortunately, she landed on Deathsaurus' broad powerful chest, which interrupted his concentration. He held on to Esmeral and carefully landed back on the ground.

Perking up his ears, he said, "Ah, it seems Blue Bacchus and Black Shadow have finally made contact with us. My empress, please fetch the gifts, while I'll go attend to them."

Esmeral knelt and went to the storage room. Meanwhile, Deathsaurus reoriented himself and decided to meditate once more. This time, he managed to teleport himself outside the ship and appeared next to Blue Bacchus and Black Shadow, who waited outside their own ship. (They were a pair of mercenaries and Deathsaurus' closest friends.) Startled, they both pulled their guns close to Deathsaurus' neck. Deathsaurus was unfazed and chuckled, as the mercenaries put away their weapons upon realizing it was him.

"My apologies," he said to them, "for both my sudden appearance and the fact I've not been able to communicate with you."

"We understand," said Black Shadow as he eyed the Warworld, "Starscream told us all about it. So we pulled some strings and got you set up."

"It was you?!" asked Deathsaurus, suddenly flustered. Starscream hadn't yet told him the specifics of he acquired the Warworld for him…or perhaps, Deathsaurus was too shaken from the Thunder Arrow exploding that he didn't pay attention.

"Of course," said Black Shadow, as he leaned over and kissed Deathsaurus on the neck. Blue Bacchus joined in, only because it didn't seem right for the other side of Deathsaurus' neck to remain unkissed.

Deathsaurus tried his best to control himself. The last thing he wanted was for his mercenary friends to see him overheated and to spoil their gifts by having their way with him instead. Since they were short on time, the pair stopped kissing him and went over to meet with the others. There, Esmeral brought two large decorative baskets filled with delicious treats. Blue Bacchus and Black Shadow each took one. Blue Bacchus' eyes widened when he noticed his contained a small tub of spider cheese.

Noticing Blue Bacchus' expression, Esmeral asked, "What's wrong?"

"How did you know I love this cheese?" asked Blue Bacchus, momentarily forgetting that Deathsaurus made conscious efforts to remember what each of his friends and allies liked. "It's so good, especially when it's spread on a cracker and served with slices of that Nyonian pink meat and a glass of red wine."

"Pink meat?" asked Esmeral.

"Yes," replied Blue Bacchus. "I forget what it's called but it's a luncheon meat that's very popular over there, and in Polyhex too. I need to bring you some one of these days.”

Black Shadow reached over and attempted to stick his hand between Blue Bacchus' thighs. “You think about food too much, no wonder there's hardly any space between your thighs.”

“It's so anyone can't get to the goods,” scoffed Blue Bacchus nonchalantly.

Black Shadow suddenly pulled away his hand and whispered, “I think it’s a better idea, if we conducted our business elsewhere.”

“I see,” replied Deathsaurus, “Where do you have in mind?”

“Surprise me,” replied Black Shadow.

Deathsaurus turned to his wife and said, “Esmeral, we will be warping again.”

Fortunately for Esmeral, Blue Bacchus and Black Shadow had not unwrapped their baskets. Both of them handed back their gift baskets to her and placed them in a safe before hurrying to the control room. Meanwhile, Deathsaurus ordered his subordinates to prepare space for Black Shadow’s ship, since they were going to join them. Although the original plan was to conduct their trade in Helex, Deathsaurus was so busy focusing on the trade itself that he forgot Black Shadow was a fugitive.

Black Shadow was wanted by the DJD for accepting $500,000,000 from the Autobots to turn against a fleet of warworlds. Although the news of such a betrayal unsettled Deathsaurus, he eventually forgave his friend because he too would do anything for money. The Decepticon Cause had stopped being a righteous movement a long time ago and had become everything they had initially fought against; a totalitarian faction that only wanted to conquer and oppress. Such a faction was no longer worthy of loyalty. However, Deathsaurus was still friends with Starscream, who despite everything, still believed in the Decepticon Cause. (Though Starscream believed it would be in its best interest if he, not Megatron, lead the Decepticons.)

After Black Shadow’s ship was secured and everyone safely fastened, Esmeral warped their Warworld to Praxus, an Autobot territory, specifically to the Crystal Gardens which were said to be a thick, beautiful crystalline forest. When they arrived and regained orientation, Esmeral looked out the window and muttered, “What the…?”

They had arrived at a dry patch of dirt, with withered vines that barely covered their ship. It was nothing like in the books she had seen. Lyzack noticed Esmeral’s pale façade and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Not really,” said Esmeral, “I’m just a bit dizzy from the two warps.” She pulled out a key and handed it to Lyzack. “Go to the storage room and open the ‘gifts’ safe. There’s two baskets, one for Black Shadow and another for Blue Bacchus. Please get someone to help you take it to them, for me. Thank you.”

Lyzack looked out the other window and saw the arid environment, thinking nothing of it. Meanwhile, the mercenaries were unbuckling their seat-belts since they had arrived safely to the Crystal Gardens.

“For who exactly are these missiles for?” asked Blue Bacchus, who got nudged by Black Shadow, urging him to shut up.

“I plan to trade them to these organics for nihonium crystals,” replied Deathsaurus who was seated next to them. “I’m not going to lie, I crave that mineral. I would climb 90-degree angles for just a taste. Unfortunately, these radioactive crystals are rare on Cybertron, so this delicacy comes at a steep price.”

Black Shadow licked his lips. He had the pleasure of eating the crystals before and they were the most delicious things he ever tasted. (In a human perspective, they were like an exotic and very sour citrus fruit to them. Its scent was floral and sweet.) “You’d save a couple of crystals for both of us, right?”

“Of course!” said Deathsaurus, “I have ordered a large crate. The organics claim that nihonium is an abundant mineral in their home world, so I pretty much got such a great deal on it.”

Blue Bacchus crossed his arms as he noticed that Deathsaurus was still strapped to his seat. This time, he had figured out how to wear his seat-belt because he had observed his friends put theirs on but forgot to pay attention to them taking it off. Black Shadow noticed too and smiled. As for Deathsaurus, he knew exactly what his friends were thinking and grabbed his com-link. "Esmeral, we're going to negotiate this deal further. Something has come up. I will speak with you soon."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyonian pink meat is supposed to be like daktariška dešra, which is a Lithuanian luncheon meat. I had a friend who always talked about it, saying how good it was, so that's why it got referenced here too. (I have no idea where to get it where I live.)
> 
> The spider cheese is first mentioned in [Little Gilded Tank](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12190263) as a throwaway gag, but I liked it so much that I've decided to include here too. Spider cheese is no different than regular curd cheeses, except instead of using a cheese cloth to drain the curds from the whey, a cloth made of spider silk is used instead. 
> 
> And Blue Bacchus obviously loves food and drink, particularly the latter because he's got to live up to his name.


	3. Chicken Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't just a chat because Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus end up fragging Deathsaurus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the porn chapter. Which can be skipped, and that's why the previous chapter fell kind of short. I shouldn't have written this because it just kept getting worse and worse…I admit that this is why I was also stuck. It would've remained this way too if it wasn't for random memes.

After making sure his wife was informed, Deathsaurus said coldly, “Really? This isn’t the time for games. I can see it in your eyes, you think it’ll be funny to frag me while I’m stuck in this seat.”

“Funny?” scoffed Blue Bacchus. “It’ll be hot. There’s nothing sexier than a powerful warrior tied up and left to the mercy of his captors, even though it was you who trapped yourself.”

“If you let us frag you, just like in the good old days, _and_ you won’t owe us a single cent!” said Black Shadow.

Deathsaurus remained silent. It had been way too long since he had been fragged senseless by powerful warriors. Although Esmeral was formidable herself, she enjoyed giving and receiving gentle, comforting interface. As much as he enjoyed it, wasn't the same roughness he would receive from hardened warriors with a blood-lust. Since Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus were technically his amica endurae too, interfacing with them wasn’t infidelity.

“Do you really think you two would be able to frag me in this seat?” asked Deathsaurus. “It’s small and I can’t even sit with my legs wide open.”

Grabbing Deathsaurus by the chin, Blue Bacchus said, "Your beautiful lips would do."

Deathsaurus glared at him, before flashing his sharp teeth. Then he licked the front of his teeth revealing the sharp row of teeth on the sides of his tongue. Blue Bacchus and Black Shadow looked at each other. Surely with teeth like those, they would've remembered but they were always distracted by his large and magnificent breast.

After the brief but awkward pause, Black Shadow replied, “Okay, _fine._ ” He unfastened the seat-belt, but as he did, he leaned over and kissed Deathsaurus, making out with him and somehow avoiding getting cut by Deathsaurus’ tongue teeth.

Blue Bacchus got behind Deathsaurus and ran his fingers across his friend’s valve panel. Deathsaurus quickly tightened his legs. Since he could no longer move his hand, Blue Bacchus decided to tickle the panel until it retracted. As soon as his fingers felt the wetness, Blue Bacchus asked, “Since when has your valve been this hungry?”

“Since Esmeral decided we should frag with the double-ended toys,” said Deathsaurus. “I don’t know how to tell her, but my valve craves for spike.”

“I thought you were a spike mech,” replied Black Shadow as he contemplated removing Deathsaurus’ breast animals.

“I am but…,” Deathsaurus paused. He had no idea how to describe what he was feeling, but he did like the way Blue Bacchus fondled him. When he was relaxed enough, Blue Bacchus penetrated his valve.

However, what Blue Bacchus didn’t consider was Deathsaurus’ tight grip on it. Seeing that he was in control, and grinding his hips against Blue Bacchus’ spike, Deathsaurus laughed sinisterly.

“Mind if I joined in?” asked Black Shadow.

“Go ahead,” said Deathsaurus as he loosened his grip on Blue Bacchus, who quickly withdrew his spike. Upon noticing what had occurred, “Need a break already?”

Blue Bacchus growled as he came. Had he been there for a bit longer, he would’ve come inside of Deathsaurus. His spike was sore and he wondered whether or not he should try again. Deathsaurus also tightened his grip on Black Shadow and also let him go. In the spur of the moment, the pair decided to penetrate Deathsaurus’ valve at the same time.

Black Shadow didn’t know what he liked more, actually penetrating Deathsaurus or his spike rubbing up next to Blue Bacchus’ spike. Still it felt so good, that he gave Deathsaurus a kiss and didn’t even feel his friend’s sharp teeth. Blue Bacchus felt the same way and wished they could arrange such a rendezvous in the not-so-distant future. Though it felt like a long time because of how intense it was, their interfacing had gone pretty quick.

It was so satisfying that Blue Bacchus orgasmed rapidly before shouting, “… _ **TYREST!!!**_ ”

“What the hell?!” shrieked Deathsaurus as he whacked Blue Bacchus off with his tail. The ambiance had changed and become as icy as Deathsaurus' threatening glare. “How dare you shout _my enemy’s name_ in bed instead of **_mine_**?!”

“It’s not my fault I can’t stop thinking about him finding out about this missile trade deal,” replied Blue Bacchus nonchalantly. “Thinking about how he’s going to send his enforcers after us because he’s too dummy thicc to do it himself.”

Deathsaurus continued staring him down because he saw through his lies.

“Listen, you cannot deny that he’s one sexy devil,” said Blue Bacchus. “Who hasn’t had fantasies about his soft lips kissing and caressing your shaft? Just thinking about him blowing me and then, after it’s all said and done tells me in disgust, that my spike ‘tastes like gentrification’. All that makes me rock hard, you have no idea…”

Black Shadow covered his face, conflicted about telling Blue Bacchus to shut up because he could feel Deathsaurus getting angrier with each word or to keep going because he agreed.

“TASTES LIKE _GENTRIFICATION_?!” shrieked Deathsaurus, even more offended than before. Mostly because of how plausible the reply was. Deathsaurus didn’t know if he wanted to cry, scream, or laugh. He was hurt; betrayed by his friend while at his most vulnerable.

“Yeah,” said Blue Bacchus. “Don’t tell me you disagree…”

Deathsaurus shoved him before letting out an anguished scream. He knew this was all too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stupid chapter was what delayed this story so much. Ugh. >_<
> 
> It was over as soon as "gentrification" was brought up but I had no choice but to continue. It was stuck like this since November 2018.


End file.
